Eric Olafson, Midshipman 44
Part 44: INTERLUDE: THE KERMAC ENVOYS The Kermac Diplomatic delegation had to share a visitor’s alcove with other dignitaries, observers and diplomats. Viertlvorfier , the Kermac High Consu l found it less disgusting than standing with the crowds outside, or watch the event in the Embassy on GalNet . The Nul , the Togar , the Shiss and a host of other Non-Union species had observers here. Form their spot they had a good view towards the Narth alcove. The delegate of the Karthanian said.” It appears this event is not important enough for the Narth to be here.” Viertlvorfier corrected.” He is there. Find the Alcove of the Planet Nilfeheim and you find the Narth and the Saresii delegates.” The female Togar diplomat growled. “They call them the ‘Wise Men of the Assembly’. They all have voices here but theirs is always listened too.” The light in the Sphere of Assembly dimmed away and in its center a huge holographic projection established itself and a narrator told a short version of the Unions history accompanied by historical visuals. After it was done, an announcer said.” We will now play the Union anthem. This year it is sung by Union school students of all 5021 Member civilizations and active Union Schools from right here at Pluribus to as far as the School at Far Out in the Andromeda Galaxy. This amazing first time ever live broadcast of so many voices is made possible by a Multi Relay GalNet feed and the timing, audio and mix control is done live by Mother machine herself.” The Holo showed the Union flag and then Individual Avatars appeared and true to the announcer from all members’ species. Their voices ranged from subsonic to transonic and every frequency in between made this rendition both incredibly beautiful and haunting at the same time. Viertlvorfier had to applaud to whoever had the idea for this. It was mass propaganda and mass manipulation in its finest form. He could easily sense the millions of unshielded minds around him and the patriotic feelings rising. Viertlvorfier was convinced that all this assembly and all this open voting and everyone had a voice concept was nothing more than a front, a façade and there was a small hidden group making the real decisions, just as the Kermac did. The Speaker of the Assembly, just recently elected Goo Snak, and a Blue of all things opened the festivities. “What are his political views?” asked the Karthanian directly addressing the Kermac. Normally he did not like to be addressed so informal by a lesser and inferior being, but being seen as the well informed and knowledgeable had its charms and so he decided to answer. “He is the darling of the masses as he has a Pan Saran Grandmother and claims to have Terran roots too. He belongs to the AGC, Association of Galactic Citizens and they are very conservative.” The Shiss participated for the first time.”The AGC has no political power really. All power comes from the Union Citizens and via their representatives.But it is the largest political oriented association of the Union and from what I understand, the last nine Speakers were AGC members. Besides the Assembly speaker has not much influence or power.” The light dimmed further and the Holo now showed deep space with the planet Pluribus clearly visible in the lower half and two well-known GalNet News Anchors in floating seats appeared. The Shiss hissed angry as one of the Anchors was a Purple throat Shiss and the other was a human woman from a place called Ceres. Then their images faded but their voices were still audible.”This year’s parade has many surprises and here comes the first one.” The camera sensor focused on a fast approaching moon sized object. Viertlvorfier felt the Shiss’s fear, he knew what it was, as the Kermac had seen them during the first Y’All invasion. The female anchor verified his thoughts. “The Parade is opened by none other than her Majesty Supreme Nt’gtar thk the 745th. Arriving in the last operational Klack Battle Moon. An antique yes, but still very impressive and currently restored and refurbished, it will serve as a ceremonial ship for the Queen and not enter Fleet service.” Other ships followed both old and new and from various cultures. “Citizens of the Union, the flag ship of the United Stars Fleet, the USS Shetland aboard Admiral McElligott himself, followed by all four battle groups of the third fleet.” This time the Togar asked. “What is a Battle group?” “Typical Union, Terran inspired overkill.” The Karthanian spat and showed he was not totally uninformed then glanced at the Kermac. “And a nightmare to those opposing them, a Union Battle group consists of five Arsenal ships, five carriers, five Dreadnoughts, 20 Ultra Battle Ships, 100 Battle ships, 200 Super cruisers, 80 heavy destroyers, Marine troop ships and over 200 other support craft.” It was a throat drying experience to see the fearful wedge shaped giants move in perfect formation. The Kermac recorded it and wondered why the watching crowd was only mildly impressed by all this.He could aftger all sense the emotions of many. The commentators had described the ships and some of the non-classified details but now they fell silent and an under swelling drumroll and a fanfare sound, the opening notes of the Fleet song.With a precision maneuver a huge disc shaped ship dropped out of Quasi space. Its gun turrets turning and the revolving fighter launchers releasing a shimmering cloud of Wolfcraft fighters that swirled around the newly arrived giant, like tiny gnats. The voice of the commentator almost vibrated with emotion. “Citizens behold! The USS Devastator and the First Fleet.” This time many rose to their feet and the crowds cheered and chanted the ships name. The collective pride rose and felt like a wall to the Kermac’s senses. From the other side of the cameras perspective a Dai Mother dropped out of Quasi and shortly followed by more Dai Ships! Also launching fighters! There was an incredible display of a dazzling mock battle with the fighters firing fire work displays into the planets upper atmosphere and then the fighter crafts united in perfect formations. cClose ups of the Dai Mothers showed Union Flags painted on their hulls. The Anchors introduced the Dai Ships as Union members. The Kermac could no longer watch. The Union was rattling sabers and clearly into Kermac direction. The stunt with the Dai was to show them how fast they managed to integrate the Dai that joined the Union. The Blue had brokered the last Armistice; with a Blue as president who claimed to have Terran blood would the Union listen to that Eternal Demon at the helm of all this military muscle and strike first? Part 45 » Category:Stories